Moral of White Day
by Vile.EXE
Summary: This is one story that I can't really summarize, so you'll have to read to see it.  Sorry, folks!    '  YumaxKotori, SharkxOC, hinted TakashixCat-chan.


**Vile: Hey, guys! Just a short break from Numbershot 48 to get out this late V-Day one-shot!**

**Kotori: This one sounds like it'll be a cute one...**

**Vile: To be honest, it's a good combo of cute and funny, mostly funny at the end. Oh, and I'm a novice when it comes to White Day, so bear with me if things aren't up to spec.**

**Astral: I'll be sure to make observations on this.**

**Vile: *shrugs shoulders* I don't own ZEXAL or any of its characters. I only own Yamoto, Hikaya, and Ariel. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Moral of White Day<p>

The day had come. White Day, the day that would be akin to Valentine's Day in outside of Japan, even though it had a month-long delay. Couples throughout Heartland were having fun together, giving each other gifts and sneaking kisses between them. Of course, even those that didn't have a Valentine were having fun.

Tetsuo, Takashi, and Cat-chan were good examples, as they were hanging out at a popular weekend joint. Tetsuo was busy munching on a double cheeseburger he had ordered, obviously enjoying his meal. Takashi and Cathy were watching him with amused looks as they enjoyed their own food, Takashi sipping his soda.

"Hey, everyone. Didn't expect you here." Takashi and Cathy looked and saw Yamoto walk up, a milkshake in his hand. "Room for one more?"

"Sure, Yamoto, have a seat." Tetsuo said with his mouth full. Yamoto rolled his eyes at Tetsuo and took the last available seat.

"So what brings you here, Yamoto? No date?" Cathy asked. "I thought someone as nice as you would have one."

"Nah. To be honest, I'm not that good of an icebreaker around women." The black-haired boy said modestly. "Saw Toku-kun and Hikaya-chan earlier on their date. They seemed to be having fun."

"Any word on Yuma and Kotori?" Tetsuo asked, having gulped down his food.

"Didn't see them anywhere."

"Last I heard, they were going on a double date with Shark and Ariel." Takashi stated. "That's probably where they are now." Everyone nodded.

Then, Yamoto noticed something. "Hm? Hey Takashi-kun, there's something in your back pocket."

"Huh? Where?" The class president asked before his fingers brushed over the small folded piece of paper. Pulling it out of his pocket and reading it, his face went completely red.

"What is it?" Tetsuo asked.

"N-Nothing." Takashi quickly said before the paper was snatched from his hand by Yamoto. "Hey!"

"'Roses are red, violets are blue, Kuriboh is cute, and so are you.'" Yamoto read. "'You see me every day while looking around, and when your eyes fall on me, my heart leaps abound. I wish I could say this while seeing your eyes, but the fact that I like you, to me is no surprise. I'll tell you someday so that you can see, you're like a Spellcaster, 'cause you're magic to me.' Well, isn't that cute? Takashi-kun's got a secret admirer!"

"I knew you had it in you to get a girl to like ya, Inchou!" Tetsuo laughed, slapping Takashi on the back.

"Come on, dude. What girl would like me?" Takashi asked.

"Obviously the person who wrote this. I can tell this isn't a guy's handwriting." Yamoto said, waving the note. Unknown to them, Cathy was looking away from them, her face even redder than Takashi's, and a small giggle escaping her lips.

Out of nowhere, two voices were heard yelling out, startling the four of them. They looked down the street to see Yuma and Shark tearing down the street like mad, fearful looks on their faces. When the two of them reached the joint, he stopped to catch their breaths, plopping down in a pair of seats. "Do… *pant pant* Do ya think we… lost 'em?" Yuma panted.

Shark looked back down the road. "*pant pant* I… think so." He responded.

"You guys training for the Olympics or something?" Tetsuo asked them, making them look over.

"Hell no! We were running for our lives!" Shark said.

"Kotori and Ariel and out to kill us!" Yuma sputtered.

"Kill you? Why on Earth would they do that?" Yamoto asked.

Cathy gained an evil glint in her eyes. _'I think I know why.'_ "Excuse me a moment, I gotta make a call." She said, standing up and walking a bit away. She pulled out her D-Gazer and contacted someone.

"Weren't you supposed to be on a double date with those two?" Takashi asked.

"Wait, lemme guess." Tetsuo cut in. "You two completely forgot, and now they're mad at you."

"'Mad'? More like utterly pissed off!" Yuma griped. Cathy came back to her seat, having completed her call.

"That's a scary thought. They say Hell hath no fury like a wronged woman. Multiply that by 2, and I don't even what to think about the result." Yamoto mused.

"No dip, man." Shark said. "But I think we gave those two the slip."

"YUMA!"

"RYOGA!"

Those two names being shouted out angrily froze Yuma and Shark's blood. Slowly turning their heads in the direction of the voices, they saw a VERY pissed off Kotori and Ariel glaring daggers at them. "OR NOT!" Both boys cried.

"Run, dude!" Yuma shouted, bolting down the streets.

"Don't leave me here alone, man!" Shark cried, taking off after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" The girls yelled before storming off after their forgetful boyfriends.

The other four just watched with confused expressions. Then Takashi broke the ice. "…Anyone think we should help them?"

"Nah. Those two need to learn a valuable lesson about White Day." Cathy said almost right after, holding up her D-Gazer with a smirk. "Forget a date on White Day, and your date will see red before you end up black and blue." She couldn't resist the urge to laugh, just as the other three couldn't. They couldn't WAIT to grill Yuma and Shark about this the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuo, Kaito, Spade: *laughing like mad at the end*<strong>

**Yuma, Shark: It's not funny!**

**Cathy: *blushes at the hinted TakashixCathy***

**Astral: Observation #25: A day based on love can have wild effects on humans.**

**Vile: That's pretty dang accurate, Astral. If you guys liked it despite it's shortness, leave a review for me! I'll be back on 48 next time! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
